The Cartoon Girls: Stuck Up, Up and Away
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: There is a new girl in Cartoonsville Elementary School, a spoiled girl named Sarah whose older brother always gets her whatever she wants. What happens when Sarah wants to be a Cartoon Girl, even if she doesn't have super powers? Based on the Powerpuff Girls episode of the same name.


Narrator: The city of Cartoonsville! And it's a shiny new day, with a shiny new car heading for Cartoonsville Elementary School. Seems there'll be a shiny new face joining the class today.

There is a shiny white new limo as the narrator described. There came out a tall boy with pale yellow skin and he didn't look too bright. He had a monobrow, slight freckles, a dark olive-green jacket with a red and white striped shirt on the inside. He wore blue jeans and black sneakers. His name was Ed.

With him was a shorter, younger girl with long red hair with big pink lips. She had tiny beady eyes and wore a white earring, with a pink sleeveless tank top that exposed her belly, blue jeans and she also wore black sneakers. Her name is Sarah, and she is the newest student to the school, also Ed's younger sister.

"I'll need some milk money for my first day of new school," Sarah demanded as she held out her hand before her older brother.

He handed her stack of cash from his pocket and handed it to her.

"I suppose it will do." Sarah sighed as she took the money and walked down the pathway into the school.

Sarah made her way to the school and on her way, Frankie was standing in the doorway waiting for her as everyone else was inside.

"Well hi there," Frankie smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. Come on in." Frankie took Sarah inside the classroom to meet the other students. "Everyone, can I have your attention? I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our new friend, Sarah Jaud-Hill.

Everyone saw the girl in the middle of the room. She had a sour scowl on her face which made her seem like a spoiled brat.

"Hi Sarah!" the class greeted.

"Hmmm..." Sarah hummed, observing her classmates.

Sarah walked around the class. The first kids she passed were Dee Dee and Johnny Test playing with building blocks.

"Hi Sarah!" Johnny greeted. "Wanna help us build a skyscraper?"

"When _I _want to build a skyscraper, my brother builds me a real one in any city I want." Sarah snidely rejected.

Next to Sarah was a dirty boy from a potted plant. He had frizzled black hair with a short-sleeved blue shirt with red shorts underneath with white shoes. He had a shovel in his hands and his face was covered in chocolate. Everybody just calls him Chocolate Boy.

"Hey Sarah, do you dig dirt?" Chocolate Boy asked friendly.

"Ick! No!" Sarah cringed.

Sarah then walked over to the far end of the room where there was a table with a cage. Inside the cage was a white hamster with orange patches over one side of his face with a small dot by his stubby tail. There was a girl watching the hamster. She had yellow skin with a triangular hairstyle with a white pearl necklace, a red dress with matching shoes. Her name is Lisa Simpson.

"Hi Sarah," Lisa noticed Sarah. "Wanna play with Hamtaro, our class hamster?"

"Ewww, no!" Sarah scoffed, looking in the cage as the hamster stopped running. "I don't want to play with your smelly, mangy little rat!"

Hamtaro felt offended by Sarah's remark and looked as if he was about to cry. He then ran in his wheel at top speed with a frightened expression due to the harsh words.

Narrator: Oh no! In Hamtaro's distressed state, his frantic attempt to get far away has a caused a nut to work itself loose from his scamper wheel!

The nut holding up the wheel got lose as the narrator narrated. It fell off and the wheel began to roll away. The cage was sliding off the table and it fell in slow motion. Lisa screamed, but Sarah could care less. Frankie and the other kids were alarmed.

"Hamtaro!" Frankie cried.

"Juniper, vaporize the cage! Dee Dee, you, me, fastball special!" Mike ordered.

Juniper vaporized the cage as Mike commanded with her eye lasers. The cage is completely destroyed and Hamtaro is still through the air. Mike grabbed Dee Dee and curled her up into a tight ball and threw her across the room. She bounced off the cabinet and caught Hamtaro in time before something bad could happen. Everyone cheered for the rescue of the school pet, but Sarah just stood there as if she was satisfied this time.

"Wow! That was amazing! How did you do that?" Sarah cried.

"It's easy!" Dee Dee simply replied.

"We're superheroes." Mike added.

"Yeah, we're the..." Juniper concluded with the rest of them.

"CARTOON GIRLS!" they finished together.

"Well, then I'm gonna be a Cartoon Girl too..." Sarah replied as she bounced her hair, looking at them as she found a new expensive trinket she wants.

The other girls found her answer funny. Dee Dee was giggling and Juniper was rolling her eyes at her. Mike laughed a little, but decided to be polite about it.

"Well, uh..." Mike spoke. "We're not really accepting new members at this time, but thank you for your interest in our group."

"WHAT!?" Sarah yelled so loud, it broke into everyone's ears suddenly. "You can't blow me off like some common peon! I'm Sarah, and my brother gets me anything I want or I'll tell Mom! AND I WANNA BE A CARTOON GIRL!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't," Mike smiled apologetically. "We're superheroes."

"We were born with superpowers." Dee Dee added.

"You can't just _buy _superpowers." Juniper finished.

"Oh yeah?" Sarah scoffed and poked Juniper in the chest. "Tell that to Batmunk."

The final school bell of the day. The girls were then flying overhead away from the elementary school.

"I don't think I like that Sarah at all." Juniper commented.

"Yeah," Dee Dee agreed. "Why was she so rotten to everyone?"

"Well, she's new here and probably doesn't know how to make friends," Mike suggested as they flew over the horizon. "We should give her a chance."

Narrator: Meanwhile across town at the Jaud-Hill house...

"EEEEEED!" Sarah whined loudly as she barged through the house door to see her brother in the kitchen with a bowl of gravy. "Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed! My first day of new school and everyone was mean to me! I just wanted to make friends, but everyone ignored me, especially the Cartoon Girls! Everone loves the Cartoon Girls, so I wanted to be a Cartoon too, but they were selfish and spoiled and they told me I couldn't! They told me I couldn't! But I wanna! I wanna be a Cartoon Girl!" Sarah landed on the floor, pounding her hands and kicking her legs in the air repeatedly until she got what she wanted. "I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!"

She screamed and cried until Ed pulled a stack a cash out of his jacket and handed it to her. Sarah reacted instantly and took the stack with a greedy giggle as a creepy grin emerged on her face.

Narrator: The next day at school coloring time proceeds as usual until...

The students felt startled as they heard royal fanfare. Sarah was at the front door with a light blue tiara with red jewels decorated around it and had a cape wrapped around her.

"All hail Sarah!" she announced herself. "The newest and best-loved Cartoon Girl of all time!"

Sarah threw her cape off to reveal her new clothing. A white dress with pink frilly fringe and a black utility belt. She had black gloves and matching shoes and glowed and shined boastfully. The class looked in shock and dumbstruck, but the Girls didn't seem to approve much.

"What!?" Juniper stood up in shock.

"See? I told you I was gonna be a Cartoon Girl." Sarah gloated.

"Uh... I like your outfit..." Dee Dee said nervously as her sisters glared at her.

"Of course you do," Sarah smirked. "It's just like yours, except better."

"Girl!" Juniper hovered out of her seat.

"I'll handle this," Mike stopped her and approached Sarah. "Now Sarah, pumpkin, maybe we didn't explain well enough." She was interrupted when her crimson wrist watch went off and Mayor Rancid Rabbit appeared on the screen to alert danger in the city. "Yeah Mayor? A robbery? First National Bank?"

"Why do _they _get fancy wristwatches?" Sarah scowled as she stood next to Johnny.

"Don't worry Mayor, we're on it," Mike turned off the watch and turned into Action Girl. "Come on, girls!"

Juniper and Dee Dee clicked their watches and became Diva Dynamite and Monster Girl. They then took off flying out of the school with Mike.

"Hey!" Sarah yelled. "Wait for me!" Sarah clicked her own watch and jet thrusters extended from her back and hit Johnny and another boy named Flapjack on the other side.

Narrator: Meanwhile deep in the bowels of Cartoonsville a crime is afoot.

The bank window was smashed. There was a masked robber and came with large sacks of money while his partner held a gun trained on the scene. They were on their way to their car, putting the money in the back. They are Wario and Waluigi.

"That takes care of that." Wario laughed.

"Ha! Great!" Waluigi had his gun pointed at the group of bank tellers and innocent customers. "Thank you Cartoonsville for letting us have all your money!" he laughed, then there was the sound of the Girls coming.

"Not so fast, crooks!" Monster Girl said.

The crooks turned to see the girls in surprise and in their superhero identities. They wielded their guns close to shoot at the girls.

"The Cartoon Girls!" the evil plumbers cried and began to shoot blasts against the girls, but the bullets just bounced off.

"Why do they always wanna do it the hard way?" Action Girl scoffed.

"Okay, let's take care of these knuckleheads and get back to school!" Juniper said as the crooks ran out of ammunition.

"Don't worry Cartoon Girls!" Sarah was heard from outside. "I'll save you!"

"Huh?" the three girls turned to see Sarah come to the rescue.

"Evildoers, prepare the wrath of the Cartoon Girl Sarah!" Sarah struck in the air and threw punches and kicks like in an old-fashioned karate movie.

Wario and Waluigi looked at each other and didn't seem to be threatened. Sarah took boomerangs from her tiara and threw at the crooks, but they missed. The crooks ducked, but Monster Girl and Diva Dynamite were hit.

"Hey!" Monster Girl yelped.

"Watch it!" Diva Dynamite sneered.

Sarah fired a grappling hook into the ceiling and flung it across the room. Her leg was grabbed from the impact however and she got dumped on the floor as she was briefly through the air. Even the Cartoon Girls were hit once the crooks got away.

"Sorry we couldn't leave all the money like you asked," Wario grinned mischievously. "But we'd like to leave you a little present anyway."

Wario laughed as he threw Sarah out onto the floor. She was bound and gagged from duct tape with a time bomb strapped to her. The car crashed through the bank window and took off.

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Wario cackled.

The Girls freed themselves and were ready to give a chase.

"They're getting away!" Monster Girl squealed.

"No time!" Action Girl turned to Sarah. "The bomb!"

Diva Dynamite tore the trap lose and Monster Girl punched a hole in the ceiling. The bomb was thrown up and Action Girl fired her laser eyes at it. The people in the bank stood up once they were safe at last.

"Hooray Cartoon..." the crowd cheered, then looked down to see the Girls with deep scowls on their faces. "Gi..."

"Sorry," Diva Dynamite said as cold as the winter in Iceland. "We're not really in the mood right now."

"What is wrong with you?" Monster Girl spat as she stormed over to Sarah. "You ruined everything! Catching robbers should be a piece of cake, but NO! You had to come swinging with your little toys!" Juniper then mocked Sarah. "Look at me, Cartoon Girl Sarah, ooh I oughta!"

Before Monster Girl could do anything, Action Girl pushed her aside. "Look Sarah, now do you see why we don't let extra members on our team? Crime-fighting is dangerous business. And you don't have any superpowers or any kind of experience. So you see, it's really for your own safety when I say you just can't be a Cartoon Girl. All right?"

Sarah clenched her teeth as she looked like she was about to blow her top. She finally snapped once she got home and was in the basement of her house which was now Ed's bedroom.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDD!" Sarah yelled extremely loud that it nearly caused an earthquake. "Ed, Ed, it was awful! I was being a good Cartoon Girl, but they were jealous, and then the man grabbed me and put a bomb on me and everyone laughed at me!" Sarah cried in her hands, then got very angry. "And it's all YOUR fault 'cuz that super suit you bought me STINKS!" Sarah then burst into tears. "I thought you loved me, but I guess not if all I get is cheap junk, I'm gonna tell Mom! A real big brother who loved his baby sister wouldn't care what it cost and..."

Ed produced a briefcase from his pocket and handed it over. Sarah opened it and averted her eyes for a moment as she saw the millions and millions of dollars.

"Now that's the love I'm talking about!" Sarah smiled complete with greed.

Narrator: Oh boy... The following morning, back at Cartoonsville Elementary School...

"Gee, I haven't seen Sarah yet today." Dee Dee said in her desk with her sisters.

"Yeah, I bet she's still at home crying." Juniper added.

"Well, she probably feels silly about the way she-" Mike was cut off once there was brute force from outside the school and covered everyone with rubble and tension.

Sarah came out from the hole in the wall. "Cartoon Girls!" she hissed as she floated in the room with her new outfit. She was wearing all gold and had goggles over her eyes and had glowing balls in her hands.

"Looks like she went shopping this morning..." Dee Dee said in a sing-song voice.

"All I ever wanted was for everyone to love me instantly, love me as much as they do you, but NO!" Sarah stormed over to the girls. "You turned everyone against me! You humiliated me! You told me I could never be a Cartoon Girl! Well if I can't be a Cartoon Girl, then there won't be any Cartoon Girls!"

"Ah, Sarah?" Frankie walked over next to Sarah. "The girls already know this rule, but you're new, so I'll let you know. I don't allow fighting in the classroom."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sarah fired energy beams from her hands to make a crack wall out to the playground. "We'll take it outside!" As the girls landed outside, Sarah walked over to them with a sinister smile. "So, who said money can't buy superpowers?"

"You've been asking for this for a long time!" Juniper growled as she charged toward Sarah with a battle cry. She punched, but Sarah dodged every blow and hit Juniper to land across the playground black top face first.

"Juniper!" Dee Dee cried.

"As you can see, my new cybertomic armor increases my speed and strength far above that of your average Cartoon Girl." Sarah said, smugly.

"Oh!" Dee Dee got mad. "You..." Dee Dee blasted laser eyes, but the shots bounced off.

"Oh, please." Sarah scoffed. "Talk to the hand." Sarah blocked the attacks like she did with Juniper. Even Dee Dee's ear-splitting scream wouldn't help. Sarah blasted a laser from her crown and made Dee Dee plummet down face first. Mike was the only one left.

"Dee Dee!" Mike screamed.

"Let's see. Blaster rays, flight boots, super-strength force-fields... I guess with this new suit, the Cartoon Girl Sarah has got you beat all around," Sarah scoffed as she went to the leader Girl. "So Mike, are you jealous? Are you scared, seeing how I easily thrashed your sisters without breaking a sweat?"

Mike didn't respond, she just glowered at the brat.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sarah teased. "Very well, prepare to bow to your Queen."

The fight was on. Mike dodged every blow Sarah could give her. They kept on fighting on the playground while everyone in the school watched. Dee Dee and Juniper watched and decided to help. Eventually Sarah lost and now she was in all black as she fell down on the playground with the Girls standing over her in victory.

"Why won't you let me be a Cartoon Girl?" Sarah sniffled.

"Because, you're a spoiled brat," Mike allowed Chief Wiggum and Officer Donut to take Sarah away to jail. "And being a Cartoon Girl isn't about getting your way, or having the best stuff or being powerful or popular. It's about using your unique abilities to help people and the world we live in. And you little girl, have done nothing worthy of the name Cartoon!"

"Ooh nice bracelets." Juniper chuckled as Sarah had handcuffs slammed on her.

"Oh, they'll be smashing with your new prison wardrobe!" Dee Dee added.

"Why you, you can't do this to me!" Sarah yelled as she was being taken away. "I'm the Queen! Do you know who my brother is? My brother knows people and he knows I'll tell Mom he let this happen to me! My family knows people like money!"

Narrator: Well Sarah, the only 'cha-ching' you'll be hearing from now on is the sound of prison doors! And so once again the day is saved, by the r_eal_ Cartoon Girls!

* * *

***Notes***

**Batmunk is the Alvin and the Chipmunks video edition of Batman**

**Ed and Sarah's last name is derived from Ed's voice actor Matt Hill and Sarah's voice actor Jaynse Jaud**


End file.
